


Veal

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: What Has Love Made of Us [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: "Will you stay for dinner?"





	Veal

The raindrops fell on the roof making delightful sounds, it was a pleasant background noise that covered the house stillness.  
An almost inaudible noise intruded, but she didn’t move.  
Steps approached almost silently, she knew her sudden guest wanted her to hear him.  
“It took you long enough,” she said pouring wine in a second glass, she turned and offered him the glass which he gladly accepted.  
She took a sip. He didn’t.  
“I do hope he is dead this time” she stated frankly. If she were to die, let it her go honestly.  
Her visitor raised a curious brow at her sudden bluntness.  
“You have found yourself quite a distasteful love interest” she clarified. “I’ve always made my lack of interest in Will Graham quite clear… So, is he dead?”  
“Yes,” he finally took a sip of his wine.  
She walked towards him calmly, eyes focused on her face. “Will you stay for dinner?” His small smile reflected his.  
“If you’ll have me”

 

Veal.  
The taste was marvelous, so was the wine and the company.  
As he watched her across the table, Bedelia felt a feeling of something falling into place.  
She had no illusions, this could never end well, but she could very much enjoy the ride.


End file.
